Seja Minha
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Oneshot - Molly está prestes a cometer um grande erro. Só Sherlock pode evitar.


O convite havia chegado há duas semanas e continuava no mesmo lugar que Mrs. Hudson o deixara. Ele não precisava abrir para saber do que se tratava. Também não acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Quantas vezes não ouviu "agora vai dar certo!", "ele é o homem perfeito para mim!" e depois nada. A falta de provas concretas fazia com que ele desacreditasse completamente de que algo finalmente aconteceria. Essa prova concreta agora estava sobre sua mesa de café, com os nomes Hooper e Cooper escritos em dourado num papel chique:

"_E ainda tem um nome que rima! Não poderia ser mais patético."_

Sherlock dizia para si mesmo, toda vez que observava o envelope.

Alguma coisa mudara dentro de Sherlock, desde que Molly anunciou, antes do convite chegar, que ela se casaria com Joshua Cooper. De algum modo, dessa vez, ele teve uma forte sensação de que a perderia. Ele não se importara com isso das outras vezes, em que outros homens cruzaram a vida de Molly, mas ela e Joshua pareciam estar se dando muito bem e desde que ela começara a usar o fatídico anel, Sherlock a vira poucas vezes. Não sabia mais como agir com ela. Então pedia, na maioria das vezes, para John buscar pedaços amputados de pessoas ou levar o laptop para o necrotério, para que ele pudesse analisar alguma vítima. Ao mesmo tempo que a evitava, Sherlock sentia falta dela. Sentia falta dos comentários fora de hora, de quando ela o convidava para tomar um café e ele recusava, mesmo querendo aceitar, porque achava que era bobagem e que estaria alimentando ainda mais algo que não existia. Ele a amava, sabia disso, mostrara a ela do jeito mais inusitado possível; Antes da queda e quando a procurou depois de fugir do hospital para encontrar Magnussen e contar a verdade sobre Mary para John. Mas nunca havia pensado que o amor que sentia era esse. Tentou se basear na experiência que teve com "A mulher", em busca de explicações, mas também era diferente. Se lembrava de como ficara incomodado com Tom no casamento de John e Mary, de como se sentia mal ao vê-los juntos, mas sua falta de tato com sentimentos o fez entender tudo errado. Agora refletia sobre tudo isso, sentado em sua poltrona, observando o bendito convite:

- Sherlock! Você vai ficar aí o dia inteiro?

- Algum problema, Mrs. Hudson.

- Nenhum, querido. Mas sua comida já esfriou.

- Guarde pra mim, sim?

- Sherlock, eu não sou sua empregada!

- Pode colocar ali do lado daquelas orelhas.

Mrs. Hudson rolou os olhos e guardou o prato na geladeira. Veio arrumando papéis pela sala, até chegar na mesinha de café. Sherlock a impediu de mexer ali:

- Você ainda não respondeu se vai ou não, Sherlock? Por que a demora?

- Não vou. Não gosto de casamentos, Mrs. Hudson.

- Você não gosta de casamentos ou não gosta _desse_ casamento?

Sherlock olhou pra Mrs. Hudson com carinho, esboçando um sorriso:

- Como pode saber de tudo isso?

- Eu observo, Sherlock. E você vai ficar parado aí? Mesmo não gostando _de casamentos_?

…

O visor do celular acendeu e Molly se esticou toda para alcançá-lo, por cima do cadáver de uma jovem mulher, cheia de fortes hematomas, provavelmente resultado de um espancamento.

"_Venha a Baker Street depois do trabalho. SH"_

...

Uma mensagem de Sherlock Holmes era como o canto da sereia para Molly; ela não poderia recusar. Não depois de tudo que acontecera com os dois. Nem passou em casa depois do trabalho. Primeiro ligou para Joshua, avisando que não o veria aquela noite e explicando o porquê. O noivo não ficou muito feliz, mas aceitou, já que sabia o que ela havia feito pelo detetive no passado. Pegou então o metrô e foi direto a Baker Street.

Chegando no 221B, tocou a campainha. Dois toques curtos, que mostravam que quem chegava já era um conhecido, e não um cliente. Ninguém respondeu. Mais dois toques curtos. Nada. Começou a ficar impaciente, mas insistiu. Mais dois toques curtos e Mrs. Hudson abriu a porta.

- Molly, minha querida. Você por aqui.

- É, sim. Recebi uma mensagem de Sherlock e aqui estou eu.

- Ah! Ele não ficou parado mesmo. Sussurrou Mrs. Hudson para si mesma.

- Como?

- Não, nada querida, suba. Levarei um chá para vocês dois.

Molly subiu os degraus que levavam ao apartamento de Sherlock com uma sensação esquisita dentro do peito. Há muito tempo não entrava lá, o encontrava raramente em St. Barts e trocavam poucas mensagens pela internet. Estava também tão ocupada com os preparativos do casamento que seria em duas semanas, que não tinha tempo para checar regularmente seu email ou blog. E Sherlock ainda não havia confirmado presença em seu casamento. Talvez esse fosse o motivo do convite.

Quando chegou no último degrau, a porta se abriu. Sherlock apareceu, muito bem vestido, como sempre estava. Molly tentou reprimir um suspiro. Não importava com quem ela estivesse no momento. Toda vez que Sherlock aparecia usando aquela camisa preta, com os botões que não se comportavam direito, Molly sentia uma pontadinha, de tudo que poderia ter sido e não foi.

E como Sherlock estava atento a todo e qualquer movimento que ela fazia, percebeu e sorriu. A segurou gentilmente pelo braço:

- Entre.

- E então? Por que queria que eu viesse aqui, tão rápido? Disse Molly, sentando-se no sofá, enquanto Sherlock sentava em sua poltrona.

- Só pra conversar.

- Conversar?

- É, conversar.

Sherlock não sabia como faria para expor seus argumentos de uma forma que Molly entendesse. Ele só sabia ser ele mesmo e naquele momento, tinha medo de que isso atrapalhasse os planos que ele repassou na cabeça tantas vezes durante a tarde. Ele não queria atuar. Ela saberia :

- Sei. E qual é o assunto? Perguntou Molly.

Decidiu então ir direto ao ponto:

- Joshua… _Cooper_. - Disse com desdém.

- O que tem ele? Disse Molly desconfiada.

- Nada, a principio. Mas você sabe, não é? Seu histórico não é bom...

A médica abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão sobre a testa. Respirou fundo para não começar uma discussão tão cedo, já que acabara de chegar. Qual era o ponto de Sherlock naquilo?

- Sherlock, por favor, seja claro. Sei que não temos nos falado tanto quanto antes, mas eu tenho estado atarefada com o casamento e …

Sherlock a interrompeu:

- Você não pode se casar.

Molly ficou parada, olhando para Sherlock. Ele não era o primeiro que dizia isso, mas todos os outros que disseram a mesma coisa, não apresentaram bons argumentos. Ela começava a ficar irritada com isso, independente de quem dissesse. Ela esperou que Sherlock começasse com a argumentação, mas não aconteceu. Então perguntou?

- Por que não?

Sherlock não sabia o que dizer. Nas conversas imaginárias que ele teve em sua cabeça, quando ele dizia para Molly não se casar, ela respondia que não o faria e se jogava no colo dele. Agora ela estava parada, esperando um motivo. Ele não tinha um motivo, há não ser os novos sentimentos que tomavam conta dele e que ele não tinha certeza se queria assumir naquele momento, de uma só vez:

- Molly, você simplesmente não pode…

- Claro que posso! Por que não? Sou maior, vacinada, formada. Sherlock, eu sei quando você está enrolando. Me diz logo.. aconteceu alguma coisa? - A irritação realmente tomando conta dela. Sherlock tinha razão, apesar de soar arrogante, quando dizia que o histórico de Molly não era bom. Então, qualquer sinal de problema já tirava a médica do sério. O que seria agora?

- Não. - respondeu o detetive.

- Então me responda, Sherlock, por que não?

- Obviamente ele não é … o certo pra você. Ele não é…

Molly mexia as mãos, tentando fazer com que Sherlock botasse para fora o que tinha a dizer. Nunca o vira tão sem palavras:

- Ele não é…?

- Eu.

Molly não soube o que fazer. Prendeu a respiração por um segundo. Se sentou, se levantou. Gaguejou. Não sabia se se sentia lisonjeada ou ofendida. O tom de Sherlock não ajudava. Ele não falava como se estivesse se entregando, fazendo uma declaração de amor. Parecia que ele apenas dizia que era melhor que Joshua e não que ele queria estar com ela. Molly então levantou-se novamente e disse:

- Então acha que o Sr., Sr. Holmes é a solução pra todos meus problemas? Continua convencido de que eu tenho sentimentos por você e...

E o que Sherlock mais temia quando iniciou a conversa, aconteceu. Molly não estava vendo o óbvio ali e ele tinha que mostrar a ela, do jeito dele:

- Admita, Molly. Quantos anos já são? Quantos anos se passaram e você AINDA está apaixonada por mim? Eu ainda sei da química. Suas pupilas, - levantou-se e aproximou-se da garota, segurando seu pulso com força - e esse pulso acelerado? Aquele suspiro na porta… A indignação no seu tom de voz quando falei que Joshua não era eu. Vai me dizer que não sente seu coração explodindo no peito nesse momento, Molly? Do mesmo jeito que o meu está… - E colocou a mão da garota sobre seu peito. - Pelo amor de Deus, Molly! Pela primeira vez estamos na mesma página.

Sentir o coração de Sherlock batendo, fez com que uma enxurrada de sentimentos passasse pela cabeça de Molly. Fez considerações em fração de segundos. Admitiu que o amava numa breve cena formada em sua mente. Negou no segundo seguinte. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Estamos mesmo, Sherlock? Você tem certeza?

Sherlock não disse nada, esperando que ela continuasse o argumento. Molly não podia mais se deixar levar por Sherlock. Foram anos esperando por ele. Anos. Ela não poderia arriscar uma relação tão estável quanto a que tinha com Joshua pelo turbilhão de incertezas que teria se de fato se envolvesse com Sherlock. Ansiou muito por isso, mas não poderia mais. O momento havia passado. Ela sabia tudo sobre Joshua e ele sobre ela. Ela também sabia tudo sobre Sherlock. Só não sabia se ele a amaria depois que a novidade passasse:

- Eu não acho que estejamos. Nunca estaremos. Eu segui em frente. Deixei a Molly bobinha, cheia de sentimentos, de sonhos, onde o príncipe de cabelos encaracolados chegava na sua porta, num clássico taxi preto, pra trás. Eu encontrei alguém real.

A garota precisava dar um fim definitivo naquilo. Não queria magoar Sherlock, mas, se não fosse dura o suficiente, ele insistiria e insistiria. Ainda com a mão sobre o peito dele, usando termos que ele realmente entenderia, finalizou:

- No seu _mind palace_, tenho certeza que só havia lugar para mim no porão.

Ao ouvir isso, Sherlock sentiu como se levasse um tapa na cara. Não era assim. E ela sabia que não era! Por que estava dizendo isso para ele, daquela forma tão cruel? Empurrou a mão dela para longe do peito dele, onde, até aquele momento, ele segurava firme. Começou a andar de um lado para outro dentro da sala. Da lareira até o sofá. O semblante agora extremamente sério. Se era daquele jeito que ela queria, crueldade podia ser um jogo para dois.

Percebendo que fora longe demais, Molly tentou amenizar as palavras duras que dissera antes. Tentou fazer com que ele parasse de andar, mas ele se livrou das mãos dela e continuou com seu movimento:

- Eu preciso, Sherlock... eu preciso que você entenda. Não tem espaço para dois amores na sua vida. Você já deixou isso claro. E de novo, eu segui em frente. Quero que tudo continue do jeito que está e…

Sherlock aproximou-se dela abruptamente e a beijou, para que ela parasse de dizer mentiras. Nunca havia feito esse tipo de coisa e naquele momento teve certeza de que deveria ter tentado aquela abordagem antes. Ele tinha certeza de que ela o amava. Estava escrito nos olhos dela, no jeito que ela negava tudo. As mãos de Molly, por alguns segundos, se agarraram fortemente aos cachos de Sherlock, mas, com a mesma vontade, ela o afastou:

- Por que você fez isso? Por quê?

- Molly, eu preciso de você. Sempre precisei, mas só agora descobri o que isso realmente significa. Mude tudo, volte. Seja minha.

Molly riu um riso triste, desconsolado:

- Não tem mais como voltar Sherlock. Todos os passos já foram dados. Já está tudo pronto. Tudo acertado, todos convidados...

Foi apenas nesse momento que ela reparou no envelope fechado em cima da mesa de café:

- Você nem abriu…

- Não vai acontecer. - Sherlock falou baixo, sentando-se na sua poltrona, fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos unidas embaixo do queixo - Será como todos seus outros relacionamentos. Não vai acontecer, eu sei. O seu destino é outro.

- Ah! Acredita até em destino agora…

- Foi modo de dizer, Molly! Tudo indica que…

- TUDO INDICA! - Molly gritou, enquanto andava por todo o flat e gesticulava. Mrs. Hudson apareceu na porta com o chá, mas, vendo a situação, deu meia volta - É tudo do seu jeito não é Sherlock? Tudo! Até quando você vai achar que é o centro da vida das pessoas? Eu tenho um noivo, uma casa, um trabalho… tenho uma vida completamente separada de você. Você não acha que eu mudei? Você não acha que eu te esqueci, que…

Levantando-se de uma vez, Sherlock deu a volta em sua poltrona e, andando devagar, se aproximou de Molly pelas costas. A moça parou de falar, esperando. Sherlock então abaixou-se um pouco e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Você veio assim que eu chamei. E esse beijo, agora há pouco, me disse exatamente o contrário.

Foi a gota d'água para Molly. Ela respirou fundo, tentando conter algumas lágrimas. Ele a chamou ali para humilhá-la e só? Para trazer de volta coisas que já estavam enterradas e para provar pra si mesmo que ele era melhor que os outros? Ela teve certeza de que era mesmo tarde demais e que sim, Joshua a teria por completo.

Sherlock fingiu não prestar mais atenção nela. Cruzou as mãos atrás das costas e encarou a janela. Mais nenhuma palavra foi ouvida. Apenas o barulho da porta se fechando. Ele ainda viu a moça chorar copiosamente na calçada, enquanto esticava o braço para parar um táxi que estava vindo. Nada fez. Não porque não queria, mas não sabia o que fazer. "Aquilo" era ele. E se fosse para ser sempre assim, ela realmente não precisava dele.

...

As duas semanas até o casamento passaram voando. Sherlock não falou mais com Molly desde a briga em Baker Street. Não abrira o convite de casamento. Ele continuava no mesmo lugar, como um lembrete diário do quão estúpido e lento ele havia sido. Algumas vezes ouviu Mary e Mrs. Hudson conversarem sobre o "grande dia". E ouvir essas conversas era como ter estacas cravadas no seu peito. E John percebia isso. Sentado em sua poltrona, John observava Sherlock se contorcer a cada menção do casamento:

- Quando você vai fazer alguma coisa, Sherlock? - Perguntou John.

- Sobre o quê?

- Não se faça de bobo, não fica bem em você. Quando você vai resolver as coisas com a Molly?

- Não tem solução. Por que você acha que tem uma solução? Eu tentei e não deu certo. Ela não precisa de mim, todo dia sendo um ridículo perto dela.

- É claro que ela precisa! Bem, não… você entendeu o que eu quis dizer… Todos nós tentamos fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia, mas ela bateu o pé e se manteve firme. Nós vimos nos olhos dela que...

- … Que ela não está feliz com Joshua, apesar de afirmar com todas as letras. A ultima vez que ela estava aqui, aquele dia que eu resolvi… Eu percebi tudo isso. Mas fui infeliz nas palavras e a afastei, ao invés de trazê-la pra perto. E o que você quer que eu faça, John? O casamento já é amanhã.E ela me disse várias vezes que não tem mais volta, que ela seguiu em frente.

- Do mesmo jeito que ela te disse que tinha o Joshua? Você mesmo percebeu que era tudo mentira. Ela tenta te esquecer Sherlock, mas não consegue. Do mesmo jeito que você também não consegue. Arranja um jeito de falar dela em qualquer conversa. Vocês dois estão presos nesse jogo. Os dois infelizes e ninguém se entrega.

- Belas deduções John. Como você sabe essas coisas sobre a Molly?

- Ela foi em casa uma tarde dessas. Ouvi quando ela contava tudo a Mary.

- Ah.

E os dois amigos riram.

- Eu não entendo por que ela não quis…

- Ficar com você? - Completou John - Ela teve medo. Preferiu não deixar a zona de conforto. Por isso insisto, Sherlock, ela só precisa de um empurrão. E só você pode consertar isso.

Sherlock passou o resto do dia pensando no que o amigo dissera. Tudo que ele vira era realmente verdade. Precisava agir. Era agora ou nunca.

…

Molly decidira se casar no mesmo lugar que Mary e John escolheram. Havia amado aquele lugar. E tudo estava perfeito, como havia imaginado. Estava ansiosa e agitada e mesmo faltando quase uma hora para o grande momento, já estava pronta. Não seria uma noiva que se atrasa. Pediu para as damas de honra saírem por um tempo. Queria ficar em silencio e pensar. Se olhava no espelho e não acreditava no que via. Se achava linda e queria vestir aquela roupa todos os dias a partir de agora. Só um detalhe a incomodava: Quem estaria com ela no altar mais tarde naquele dia. Ainda estava magoada com Sherlock, pelo jeito que ele a tratara, mas sabia, bem no fundo, que provocara aquela atitude. E pensou tanto nisso que achou estar alucinando quando, olhando novamente no espelho, viu a imagem de Sherlock de pé, há alguns passos dela.

- Sherlock! - Quase gritou. - O quê… eu não sabia que você viria…

Sherlock ao vê-la por completo, respirou fundo e quis se bater, porque, se não fosse todo seu orgulho e mal jeito, seria ele quem tiraria aquele vestido na noite de núpcias. Ele não queria falar. Achou que se falasse muito, estragaria tudo mais uma vez. Usou poucas palavras:

- Não vim pra ficar pro casamento… vim pra te levar comigo.

Molly não sabia o que dizer. No fundo era o que estava esperando, mas porque não estava correndo na direção dele naquele momento:

- Não posso.

Sherlock rolou os olhos:

- De novo não, Molly, por favor.

- Sherlock, faltam alguns minutos pro casamento apenas. Eu não posso sair daqui e deixar todo mundo lá fora esperando. Eu tenho que fazer isso.

- Não tem, Molly. O que eu preciso dizer pra te fazer mudar de ideia? O que você quer ouvir Molly? Me diz!

- Eu…

Sherlock achou que era o momento para medidas mais drá diante da noiva, que permanecia estática, e a beijou gentilmente em cada lado do rosto. Molly fechou os olhos e algumas lágrimas escorreram deles. Percebendo isso, Sherlock beijou onde as lágrimas escorriam, o que fez Molly chorar mais ainda. As mãos que seguravam a garota pelos ombros desceram até a cintura. Sherlock a abraçou mais forte, ouvindo o barulho do roçar do tecido pesado do vestido de noiva contra suas roupas.

"_Poderia ser completamente minha." _Pensou.

Molly afundou o rosto no peito dele, chorando cada vez mais. A dúvida que já estava na sua mente e no seu coração,se tornando mais forte. Então Sherlock ergueu o rosto da garota e olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Molly sentiu que não teria forças suficiente para continuar de pé, mas o braço de Sherlock em volta de si, a sustentava. Tinha medo que Joshua pudesse entrar ali e vê-la daquele jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma excitação tomava conta dela. Involuntariamente, olhou para a porta. Sherlock entendeu o porquê, certificou-se de que Molly estava bem para ser deixada sozinha e foi até a porta. Trancou. Quando se virou novamente, Sherlock a olhou por inteiro mais uma vez. Nunca a vira mais linda, mesmo com os olhos vermelhos de chorar. Olhou no relógio. Tinha pouco mais de meia hora para resolver tudo. Era suficiente. Aproximou-se novamente de Molly e delicadamente retirou a grinalda e o véu dos cabelos dela. Arremessou os acessórios para o outro lado da sala. Deslizou a mão livre pelo rosto de Molly, que estremeceu com o toque, segurou seu queixo e a beijou. Um beijo há muito esperado. Sem o estresse do outro, sem a intenção de machucar. Um beijo sincero que ambos quiseram por tanto tempo. Por um momento estavam entregues ao que sentiam realmente. Sherlock, levado por sensações que até então reprimia ao máximo, começou a beijar o pescoço de Molly e levou suas mãos até as costas da moça, desabotoando os primeiros botõezinhos da longa fileira que havia. Sentiu-se ousado, um criminoso em busca de uma jóia:

- Sherlock, não. - Disse Molly, de uma vez. - Eu vou me casar. E não importa o que você faça ou diga, eu não deixarei Joshua.

- E agora eu realmente me pergunto por que. Eu não estava indo bem? Falta alguma coisa?

Mas Molly tinha apenas medo. Sherlock poderia ser imprevisível. Joshua era o oposto dele. Não queria mais drama.

- Simplesmente não posso.

Sherlock então deu a volta e começou a abotoar novamente o vestido de Molly, em silêncio. Não fez objeções. Não disse nada. Foi até o onde estava a grinalda, a pegou e colocou novamente na cabeça de Molly. Beijou-a na testa:

- Eu te amo, Molly Hooper.

Destrancou a porta e saiu. Encontrou Joshua no fim do corredor. O parabenizou e voltou a Baker Street.

…

Já havia se passado duas horas desde que tentara, sem sucesso, fazer com que Molly fosse dele, e apenas dele. Estava encolhido na poltrona, com a cabeça cheia de raiva, ciúmes e amor. Sensações nada familiares. Uma xícara de chá descansava, já fria, sobre a mesa de café. O convite do casamento que provavelmente acabara de ocorrer, estava aos pedaços pelo chão, junto com mais alguns papéis que espalhados num momento de fúria. A campainha tocou. Dois toques curtos: provavelmente um amigo que chegando ao 221B. Não se mexeu da poltrona. Mais dois toques curtos. Continuou estático. Mais dois toques curtos.

"_Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Quem pode ser se todos que são amigos estão naquele maldito casamento!" _ Pensou.

Saiu do flat e desceu as escadas, bufando. Abriu a porta:

- Eu te amo Sherlock Holmes!

Fim


End file.
